Ducking Diaz
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/Gustafsson Fanfiction. Nate Diaz and Alexander Gustafsson talk about UFC Champions, that are too afraid to fight them...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In the "**_Mayhem In Stockton"_ **Version of TUF 20, Team Pettis and Team Diaz will be teamed up with UFC Mentors.

To talk about their stories and training progress etc...

* * *

_**Readers** _have you got Any Ideas for MMA Fighters being TUF 20 Mentors? If you have, let me know. Liz Carmouche, is an obvious choice right?

* * *

A/N: The **_Jones VS Gustafsson_** War continues.

Jon Jones says that he wants Cormier. That Cormier as a former champion is a worthy opponent. He says that he shouldnt have to face Gustafsson because he's already beaten him already. Fans need to get over it.

He says _**"It's my career not yours"**_

* * *

Gustafsson Wrote: "_**Jon 'Bones' Jones**_, be a man, sign that bout agreement and stop running. Keep in mind that after I beat you and become the champ. I might be doing the same to you when you chase me for a rematch, as a revenge for not accepting my challenge.

"Sooner or later you will have to "face" me, just make it sooner! "fans want this fight, the UFC wants this fight and I want this fight, and I damn deserve it"

* * *

A/N: UFC Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: In this Story, Eddie Alvarez is officially in the UFC.

* * *

The Exclusive UFC tour was coming to an end. Their last stop was Sweden. Nate Diaz had been with his Brother and Melendez for most of the trip. When Nick and Melendez decided to go out, Nate said that he would stay in.

"Nate, come on, you can't be too pissed about Pettis" Melendez said.

* * *

"I ain't" Nate said watching TV on the bed.

"If you ain't got shit to do, call us" Nick said. Nate nodded and they left. He watched them drive away. Then he got a shower and got changed hurriedly.

Nate took one last look out of the window, before he left and went to Gustafsson's. He knocked on the door and Phil Davis answered.

* * *

"Hey Little Diaz, what can I do for you?" Davis asked. Phil Davis annoyed the fuck out of him. But Nate had to stay calm.

"Ummm...Is Al in?" Nate asked. He knew that if Davis denied it, he was Bull-shitting.

"Yeah he's in the shower, you can come in, if wanna scrub his back. Gus is a tall dude" Davis laughed.

* * *

Nate didn't laugh back and walked away. Why did he waste his time on Gustafsson anyway? Condit was into him.

Alvarez had been making passes at Nate since he joined the UFC.

* * *

Nate should have went out. He should have called Alvarez and had some fun with him.

But Instead, He went back to his room and started watching a GSP special.

* * *

When it went on a break, he went downstairs to the vending machine. He put the money in but pressed the wrong code.

"Fuck" Nate said when a packet of Cheese and Onion Crisps fell out. He bent down to pick them up, when he felt an arm around his waist. He spun around.

"Get off" Nate said to Gustafsson.

* * *

"Why? No-one's around" Gustafsson said stepping away from him. He pointed to the Hotel Café area.

"You want a drink?" Gustafsson asked.

"I'm cool" Nate said.

* * *

Nate stuffed the crisps into his pocket. He wasn't going to eat them. But he didn't want Gustafsson to see them.

They sat on the Wicca chairs and Gustafsson offered Nate half of his Sandwich. Nate refused. Gustafsson was so fucking lucky. As a Light-Heavy-Weight, Gustafsson could eat whatever he wanted. Whenever he wanted.

* * *

Nate on the other hand was nearly anorexic trying to get down to Light-Weight. But it was worth it, when he kicked ass, and got Round One Knockouts.

"Phil said you came to see me" Gustafsson said.

"Yeah, but you and Davis, were up each other asses with _**S****hower-Time**_, so..." Nate said trying to hide his irritation.

* * *

"Nate I keep telling you. Me and Phil are just friends" Gustafsson said. Nate nodded like he didn't care, but he thought Gustafsson was lying. Gustafsson changed the subject and asked Nate what he was doing in his Hotel room.

"Watching GSP's life story shit" Nate said.

"Really? Nick's okay with that?" Gustafsson asked wiping a strip of Lettuce from his beard.

* * *

"Nick ain't in" Nate told him.

"So...you're all by yourself? You wanna watch TV together?" Gustafsson asked. It was an innocent question.

Gustafsson was actually planning on watching the GSP special, but Nate Diaz proved to be a distraction. Both fighters were making out as soon as Nate's door had closed.

* * *

At Six-Foot, Nate was shorter that Gustafsson. But it didn't stop him from trying to take Gustafsson's T-shirt all the way off.

Gustafsson paused as he stepped back and took the rest of his shirt off of his head. Nate pulled Gustafsson onto the sofa. Gustafsson turned the volume up on Television. Nate didn't get why.

* * *

He didn't get to ask as Gustafsson kissed his chin and his neck. Gustafsson stroked Nate's back. Nate was on top, rocking himself against Gustafsson.

Gustafsson stroked Nate's thighs before putting his hand in Nate's trousers. He stroked the tip of Nate's dick. He was waiting for Nate to relax before he turned the tables.

* * *

As Nate began to get harder, Gustafsson grabbed Nate by his hips. Nate was so skinny, it was easy to pick him up and place him on the sofa. He turned Nate around.

Gustafsson licked Nate's shoulder before taking his trousers down. He got a rubber out of his pocket. Hopefully Nate would be too horny to ask questions.

* * *

Gustafsson put the rubber on and used Training cream, to make it less painful. Gustafsson put his palm on Nate's back. He steadied himself before they fucked.

Every so often Gustafsson would look at the door. When he finished he noticed the chain and locked the door. Gustafsson didn't want to get Nick Diaz mad.

* * *

Gustafsson had already pissed of Jon Jones. He didn't want to make a habit out of it. Gustafsson went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. When he came back out, Nate's trousers were on, but he still had his shirt off.

"Oh GSP is still on" Gustafsson said. Then he paused as Georges ST Pierre's face faded. Then UFC Light-Weight Champion Anthony Pettis came onto the screen.

* * *

"Fuck" Nate said. He grabbed the control and tried to turn the channel over, but it wasn't working.

"Shit" Nate said banging the remote on the table.

"Woah, Nate give it to me" Gustafsson said.

* * *

Truth be told, Gustafsson didn't mind watching Pettis. He was an explosive Champion. Gustafsson could learn from him. Plus Pettis was a hottie, but that was the last thing Nate wanted to hear.

"So do you think you'll fight Pettis soon?" Gustafsson asked.

"Nah, what about you and Jones?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Will Jon Jones fight me again? Hmm...We both know the answer to that" Gustafsson said. Nate nodded.

"Jones is gonna run like a bitch. Until he's retired and shit" Nate said. Gustafsson kissed him on the shoulder. He couldn't deny what Nate had said.

* * *

It was so frustrating. Gustafsson had only had Two losses in the UFC, and one loss was to the current UFC Champion Jon Jones.

Jones had gotten lucky. He knew just _how_ lucky. Gustafsson had already jumped at the chance to fight Jones in the future.

* * *

But Jones made it clear that he'd face Sonnen, Henderson, Cormier, anyone but Gustafsson. Gustafsson knew that he have to shout. He'd have to make a splash in the MMA world, so that Jones would have to face him.

Gustafsson would have to push Jones into a corner...But how?

* * *

"Maybe you can face Pettis After TUF Twenty and Melendez?" Gustafsson asked.

"Pettis" Nate growled looking at Pettis and his show-Time kick on the Television.

"Seriously, how many times can the UFC get hard over one fucking kick? That shit was ages ago" Nate said. "I think you know...when Pettis got that TUF Deal. He was fucking hyped. Like fucking Vitor Belfort TRT hyped" Nate said.

* * *

"I don't get what you mean" Gustafsson said, glancing at Nate's six-pack.

"Like when Dana told Pettis, "you've got TUF" Pettis was thinking you know, Thank fucking God you know. I don't have to face Diaz. I can do the Fag show with Gil"

* * *

"Pettis has got The TUF shit, and the press will be all over it. TUF 20 will take fucking months. Then all the hype. Then there's the Pettis VS Melendez fight.

"Pettis is fucking running. You know. That asshole's worse than Jones" Nate said.

"No fighter is worse than Jones" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"Pettis is. At least Jones has defended his belt. Sonnen, Teixieira. Pettis ain't defended shit yet. He's got the nerve to say he's the fucking best. Al that's bullshit you know. I'd tell Pettis to his mousey-ass face. He ain't the best until beats me" Nate said.

"Yeah. Jones isn't the real Champion until he's faced me again too" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"Pettis **_better_** fucking run. He's dodged me for too fucking long. Saying that I made shit personal. How the fuck did I make shit personal?" Nate asked.

"Did you talk about his Team? His Friends?" His Family?" Gustafsson asked running a sweaty hand through his hair.

"Nah, I said the true shit about his record" Nate said.

* * *

"Well, that's pretty personal Nate" Gustafsson said, trying not look at Pettis too much.

"Al, whose side are you fucking on?" Nate asked.

"Yours. Always yours" Gustafsson said he stroked Nate's thigh and they kissed again.

* * *

This kiss was More slower than before. Nate could still smell the Mayonnaise from Gustafsson's sandwich. Nate opened his eyes to see the sun shining on Gustafsson's hair. Gustafsson's hair went from a dusky Blonde to Platinum Blonde.

Nate preferred it darker. Before the kissing became more heated, Nate heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Nate, why the fuck is the lock on?" They heard Nick say.

"Nate!" It's us!" Melendez said, gently tapping the door.

* * *

The fighters jumped apart and Nate sprang off of the sofa and started looking for his T-shirt.

"Shit...Go in my room" Nate told Gustafsson. Gustafsson shook his head. Jon Jones loved playing games, but that wasn't Gustafsson's style.

* * *

"Nate, stop freaking out" Gustafsson said.

"Fuck you Al. Do I_** look** _like I'm fucking freaking out?" Nate asked him frantically.

* * *

"Yeah" Gustafsson nodded. He got up. He checked that the windows were open. He checked that his hair wasn't a bird's nest. He winked at Nate.

Then Gustafsson opened the door.


	2. The Chandler Competition

A/N: Bellator 120: When Brooks Won, where were his corner? I know they had to get ready to help King Mo. But when the result was announced Brooks was literally on his own. At least one member of his team could have stayed in the cage.

* * *

A/N: At the beginning of King Mo VS Rampage: When Rampage was hugging his Team...Miller was there!

* * *

Miller was part of Team Rampage. Miller seemed really shy, like he was trying to stay out of the spotlight. It looks like he's got a New Tattoo on his hand, don't know if he just drew it on, or if it's a fake Tattoo.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowing "Mrado" from the Book "Easy Money"

* * *

"Nick, Gilbert, Hi" Gustafsson said. Nick looked at him suspiciously. From what he'd heard Gustafsson was a "Nice" guy. But they didn't know him that well.

"How you doing Alex?" Melendez asked, calmly ignoring the tension.

"Great, I was just keeping Nate company, but now you're here, I'll go" Gustafsson said slipping past the Two fighters.

* * *

"You don't have to" Melendez said.

"I'll see you all at the press meeting" Gustafsson said walking out. To avoid any awkward questions, Nate said that he was going to take a shower.

He'd had one already, but he didn't want to face his Brother just now. Melendez hung out with them. Then he left. Nate watched Television in his room until he fell asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow was the last day of the UFC tour. Nate woke up the next morning. He got a text from Gustafsson.

**_"Going to the Rado's Club, VIP. Wanna go?"_** The text said. Nate Text him back. VIP. Private stuff. Time alone with Al. Nice. He got up, and got changed and went to the press Conference with his Brother and Melendez.

Nate faced some tough questions.

* * *

"Kranjic for MMA sessions .com... "Nate why won't you face Khabib Nurmagomedov?"

"Bengt for Bleeding News..."Mr Diaz how do you feel about being removed from the UFC Rankings?

"Camil for Lightfighting. com "Nate are you too scared to fight Anthony Pettis?"

* * *

It sucked, but Nate gave one word answers. The interviewers got the hint and left Nate alone. After a morning of promotion, The Diaz Brothers and Melendez had lunch.

Nate ordered a salad. Melendez and Nick had Soup. Nate couldn't help it. When they sat down he was on the look out for Gustafsson.

* * *

It wasn't long before Gustafsson came down. With ass licker Davis, and someone that one-one expected. Michael Chandler. Bellator's Michael Chandler.

What the fuck was Chandler doing here? Nate thought.

To introduce himself Michael Chandler went around the café room and shook hands with all of the fighters.

* * *

Nearly every UFC fighter knew who he was. Chandler stopped and talked with everyone. When he got to the Diaz Brother's table it was a very different story. Chandler walked over.

He nodded.

"Hey Gil, how you doing?" Chandler asked.

"Good Michael, saw your fight against Brooks. You won that all the way" Melendez said.

* * *

"Thanks" Chandler said.

"Ummm...you know the Diaz Brothers" Melendez said introducing them. Chandler took his hands off the table.

"Gil, I've gotta go, take care" Chandler nodded again, just looking at Melendez and left.

* * *

"Prick" Nate muttered.

"Maybe he's just shy around you guys" Melendez said.

"Bullshit" Nate said back.

Nate saw his Brother shrug. Nate thought Chandler was an asshole, but hopefully they wouldn't have to see him much.

* * *

After lunch, they all did media Training on mats. Signed autographs and did Stare-Downs. They got back to the hotel and showered and packed. Nate had to leave some clothes out, for the Club later.

Nick looked at the clothes.

"Who you dressing up for?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Nothing" Nate said. Should he invite Nick? He knew that Gustafsson wouldn't mind. But Nick did go out last night. He probably wouldn't want to go out tonight.

Nick asked him if he wanted a lift anywhere, but Nate said that he didn't. As Evening approached, Gustafsson text him to see if he was ready.

Nate got changed, told Nick not to wait up. He met Gustafsson at the Receptionist area.

* * *

"Looking good" Gustafsson said nodding at Nate. Gustafsson didn't look bad either. Actually he looked great. He wore light jeans. a grey shirt with a matching jacket.

"We should go" Nate said looking around.

"Nick and Gilbert can come, I can wait" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"Nah, they're busy with shit" Nate lied. Gustafsson. Gustafsson drove them to Rado's. Wannabees were giving them disgusted looks as they walked past the line.

They went straight up to the Club ropes. The Bouncers smiled at Gustafsson. One, even wanted an autograph.

Gustafsson signed on a Post-it note and they were let in. They were introduced to the owner of Rado's. Who was called Mrado.

* * *

"Hey Mrado" Gustafsson said, giving Mrado a hug. Mrado was a huge guy. Nate assumed that he was a body builder or something.

"Gus, VIP for and your friends" Mrado said. A cute silm waitress showed Nate and Gustafsson to the VIP area.

* * *

It was huge, with a silm but wide see-through table. The Counter was littered with every drink ever made. Gustafsson gently pulled Nate by his sleeve towards the sofas. Nate sat down and Gustafsson started putting drinks on the table.

Now they were alone, Nate could get Gustafsson's opinion on his career.

"What would you like? Help yourself" Gustafsson said giving Nate a glass.

* * *

"Umm...just a juice" Nate said opening a Carton of Tropicana.

"Al...about what the asshole Reporters said. Do you think I should fight Nurmagomedov?" Nate asked. Gustafsson leaned back on the huge sofa and shrugged.

"Nate, Reporters don't matter. It's your life. It's your career. You have to do what's right for you" Gustafsson said. They kissed, and Nate was pleased that Nick hadn't come along. Gustafsson pulled away and poured himself another drink.

* * *

"Let's do a toast...to Nate Diaz for being..." Gustafsson couldn't finish his sentence. Chandler pulled the VIP curtain back and walked in.

"Hey Alex, sorry I'm late" Chandler said.

"No problem, take a drink, help yourself" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"Phil's gonna be here soon. He's got More press" Chandler said. Nate swore under his breath. Whenever Nate thought he was getting alone time with Al, they always got disturbed. But He couldn't complain.

"So...how did you two meet and shit?" Nate asked.

"We're both on **_Team Alliance_**" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"Alex has been a great training partner. He's always been a huge support. Especially since my loss" Chandler said getting himself a drink.

"Mike we don't have to talk about it" Gustafsson said.

"I know, but you've been there Alex. Telling me to stay positive. Keeping my head up. You're positivity has been amazing. Thank you for that" Chandler said.

* * *

"Well Mike, I know how it feels. You know. I faced Jon Jones. I _beat_ Jones. I walked out of the Octagon with nothing. That's why we have to support each other" Gustafsson said.

"I know Al, you're an inspiration to me, you really are" Chandler said. Chandler cupped his hands over Gustafsson's. They hugged and Gustafsson patted Chandler on the back.

* * *

Just to let him know that he'd be there for him as a friend. When they pulled apart, Nate was gone.

"Nate?" Gustafsson asked, but himself and Chandler were the only ones there. Gustafsson excused himself and bumped into Phil Davis in the Club.

"Gus are we still VIP?" Davis asked. Gustafsson nodded.

* * *

"Mike's in there" Gustafsson said. He walked out of the club called out Nate's name. Nate stopped, but then carried on walking down the street. Gustafsson ran after him.

"Wait up" Gustafsson said patting Nate's arm.

"What's wrong?" Gustafsson asked.

* * *

"Just thought I'd go" Nate said.

"Why?" Gustafsson asked confused.

"Chandler's a dick" Nate said.

* * *

"Not this again" Gustafsson said.

"What? Al, can't you see what game Chandler's playing?" Nate asked.

"Nate you're the one walking out. Making me follow you. You like a scene, like a child. Let's go back to the Club" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"Why? So Davis and Chandler can take turns blowing you off? Al it's the oldest fucking trick, Chandler wants to fuck you. That's it" Nate said.

"I'm not listening to this anymore, Nate. I'm done" Gustafsson walked back to the club.

* * *

Nate didn't know why Gustafsson was so blind. Anyone could see that Chandler was attracted to him. If Gustafsson was serious about Nate, he would have left those assholes and stayed with him.

Nate walked down the street. He thought about going back to the Club, to get back at Al, but he couldn't go there alone.

* * *

"Nate?" He heard someone say.

"Oh hey" Nate said. Eddie Alvarez ran across the street to meet him. He had a bag in his hand.

"Went out for Take-Out. I shouldn't be, you know, but those Dick-Head Reporters...fuck" Alvarez said.

* * *

Nate nodded. "So how are you? "Alvarez asked. Nate could feel the chemistry between them. Alvarez was hot. He was a UFC Newbie. He talked trash and was targeting Nate's friend Melendez.

But Nate could put that to one side, for one night.

"I'm good Ed. Umm...I'm gonna go back to Rado's. I'm VIP. Wanna come?" Nate asked Alvarez.


End file.
